Sabrina (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Sabrina (Team Rocket)= |-|Sabrina (Black 2 and White 2 chapters)= |-|Kadabra= |-|Mr. Mime= |-|Alakazam= |-|Venomoth= |-|Moltres= |-|Thu-Fi-Zer= Summary Sabrina is the Gym Leader of Saffron City and in a high ranking member of Team Rocket alongside Koga and Lt. Surge. She temporarily teamed up with Green in order to defeat the Elite Four, however, once she, Koga and Lt. Surge found Giovanni again, he officially disbanded Team Rocket and Sabrina went back to being the Gym Leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C,' Higher' with Psychic Powers | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Sabrina Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Gym Leader, Former Member of Team Rocket Powers and Abilities: |-|Sabrina=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception (Is able to sense other's thoughts and track them even in darkness) |-|Kadabra=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Via Psychic), Perception Manipulation (Created an illusion to disguise the environment during the battle with Green), Body Puppetry (Via Disable), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves |-|Mr. Mime=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (Via Barrier and Light Screen), Body Puppetry (Via Encore), Damage Reduction (Via Filter), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves |-|Alakazam=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Via Psychic), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves |-|Venomoth=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Via Giga Drain), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep Powder), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Grass, Bug and Fairy Type moves |-|Moltres=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower), Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Ground, Fire, Grass and Fairy Type moves |-|Thu-Fi-Zer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Spin), Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder), Air Manipulation (Via Gust) Attack Potency: Street Level (Should be stronger than Green), Higher with Psychic Powers | Country Level (Kadabra is considered Sabrina's strongest Pokémon) | Country Level (Mr. Mime should be comparable to Sabrina's other Pokémon) | Country Level (Alakazam should be comparable to Kadabra) | Country Level (Venomoth was able to defeat one of the Elite Four's Pokémon) | Country Level (Moltres should be comparable to Lugia who is able to effortlessly generate a storm that lasts for 40 days) | Country Level (Is a fusion of all of the Legendary Birds) Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions (Can react to attacks from Lorelei's Pokémon) '| Massively Hypersonic (Sabrina's Pokémon should be comparable to Lt. Surge's Pokémon which use natural lightning)' | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic' (Is comparable to Zapdos which can react to natural lightning)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Can summon and react to natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level Durability: Country Level '''(Survived hits from Lorelei's Jynx) | Country Level (Should be more durable than Sabrina's other Pokémon) '''| Country Level (Survived hits from Red's Pika)' | Country Level '(Survived hits from Lorelei's Pokémon) | Country Level (Survived hits from Lorelei's Cloyster)' | Country Level | Country Level' (Survived being hit by Saur's Solar Beam, Charizard's Flamethrower and Blasty's Hydro Pump) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Marsh Badge Intelligence: Genius (Is a powerful Psychic and a high ranking member of Team Rocket) Weaknesses: Her psychic powers can be disrupted when her concentration is broken |''' Is weak to Dark, Ghost and Bug Type moves '''| Is weak to Dark, Ghost and Bug Type moves |''' Is weak to Dark, Ghost and Bug Type moves '''| Is weak to Rock, Fire, Flying and Psychic Type moves |''' Is weak to Water, Electric and Rock Type moves '''| None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sabrina's Psychic Powers: Sabrina was born with natural psychic powers which allow her to lift objects and can sense other people's presence. * Kadabra: Kadabra is Sabrina's main Pokémon, both in terms of combat and transport. It is a Psychic Type Pokémon. ** Teleport: '''Teleport is a Psychic Type move where Kadabra teleports to a different location and can take objects and people with it. ** '''Hypnosis: Hypnosis is a Psychic Type move where Kadabra creates an illusion for its opponent which can be used to disguise a person or a location. ** Psybeam: Psybeam is a Psychic Type move where Kadabra fires a beam of psychic energy at the opponent. ** Psychic: Psychic is a Psychic Type move where Kadabra attacks the opponent with telekinetic power. ** Disable: '''Disable is a Normal Type move where Kadabra stops the opponent from being able to move. ** '''Slash: Slash is a Normal Type move where Kadabra cuts the opponent with its spoon. * Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime was the Pokémon that Sabrina used to seal off Saffron City by constructing a massive barrier across the city. It is a Psychic Type Pokémon. ** Light Screen: Light Screen is a Psychic Type move where Mr. Mime sets up a forcefield which blocks all attacks, this forcefield can be stretched to the point it can cover an entire city. ** Barrier: Barrier is a Psychic Type move where Mr. Mime creates a small forcefield to block attacks. ** Confusion: Confusion is a Psychic Type move where Mr. Mime fires a beam from its finger. ** Encore: Encore is a Normal Type move where Mr. Mime points its fingers at the opponent and forces them to only be able to use the move they just used. ** Psybeam: Psybeam is a Psychic Type move where Mr. Mime fires a beam of psychic energy at the opponent. ** Filter: Filter is Mr. Mime's natural ability. It allows Mr. Mime to reduce the damage taken by super effective attacks. * Alakazam: Alakazam. It is a Psychic Type Pokémon. ** Psychic: Psychic is a Psychic Type move where Alakazam attacks the opponent with telekinetic power. ** Synchronize: Synchronize is Alakazam's natural ability. It allows Alakazam to give its opponent whatever status effect has been induced. * Venomoth: Venomoth is the last member of Sabrina's team and was used in the battle against Lorelei. It is a Bug and Poison Type Pokémon. ** Sleep Powder: Sleep Powder is a Grass Type move where Venomoth spreads a powder that makes its opponent fall to sleep. ** Mega Drain: Mega Drain is a Grass Type move where Venomoth absorbs the opponent's health and heals Venemoth with it. * Moltres: Moltres is one of the three Legendary Birds which Team Rocket control using their Gym Badges. It is a Fire and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Flamethrower: Flamethrower is a Fire Type move where Moltres shoots out a stream of fire from its mouth. * Thu-Fi-Zer: Thu-Fi-Zer is the fusion of the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, which was created using the power of Six Gym Badges. It is likely an Electric, Fire, Ice and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Thunder: Thunder is an Electric Type move where Thu-Fi-Zer calls down lightning from the clouds to strike its opponent. ** Fire Spin: Fire Spin is a Fire Type move where Thu-Fi-Zer creates a wave of fire that hits the opponent. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Thu-Fi-Zer creates a small blizzard that attacks the opponent. ** Gust: Gust is a Normal Type move where Thu-Fi-Zer creates a small tornado that surrounds the opponent. ** Sky Attack: Sky Attack is a Flying Type move where Thu-Fi-Zer charges at the opponent while turning its body into a tornado. Key: Sabrina | Kadabra | Mr. Mime | Alakazam | Venomoth | Moltres | Thu-Fi-Zer Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6